rpgtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragnar
Ficha do Personagem * Nome: Dragnar Luz de Prata * Campanha: The Shattered Visage * Sistema: Numenera * Frase: Dragnar is a Mystic Nano who Wields Power With Precision * Jogador: Godman Conversas com os Elementos Dragnar é um homem velho e desiludido. Acreditava que, apesar de ter criado uma missão para si mesmo, jamais a iria concluir... até que encontrou um grupo peculiar que talvez seja sua redenção. Aos poucos está criando afeto por eles, e voltando a se apegar. Mesmo com o estranho monstro que se comunica com o odioso Coração de Prata. Entretanto, os diálogos aqui relatados não são com seus companheiros, mas com os Elementos que o guiam e se manifestaram em cada um dos locais de suas aventuras. Mercado de Areia TERRA: Xamã, essa terra não é a Terra sagrada de seus ancestrais. Deve deixar este local o quanto antes. O espírito dos elementos falam comigo, e o elemento da Terra me advertiu que aquele era um local perdido. Eu estava seguindo a pista do símbolo que surgiu no maldito Coração de Prata quando me deparei com certa algazarra criada pela presença de alguns infantes. Os guardas locais aparentemente queriam prendê-los. Eu não deveria me envolver, tenho meus próprios problemas. Mas algo neles indicava que tinham corações e intenções puras, algo que não encontro há quase uma década. Acabei auxiliando as crianças, que se mostraram mais capazes que a maior parte das pessoas que conheci. A contenda nos levou a uma ruína que me lembraeer muito as ruínas em que descobriram o Coração. Não suficiente a coincidência, lá encontramos um mapa que apontava diversas outras ruínas, entre elas, a própria! Não planejava retornar a Khardaga, mas talvez meus planos precisem mudar. Por hora, vou acompanhar os jovens. Algo me diz que ainda posso descobrir muito sobre eles e talvez... seja meu destino estar com eles. Cidade dos três deuses ÁGUA: Os rios que aqui correm se apresentam como falsos deuses. É nosso dever trazer essa farsa a um fim. Estranhei o comentário do espírito do elemental da Água. Talvez fosse o caso de Terra ter se manifestado mais uma vez, considerando que o lugar que encontramos era mais uma vila no meio do deserto. Em pouco tempo, compreendi o significado das palavras de Água. Três rios se tocavam e dentro do triângulo que formavam, estava a ruína que buscávamos. A ruína estava cercada por uma vila com pessoas tolas que adoravam falsos deuses.Não precisou muito para descobrirmos uma maneira de acabar com as mentiras propagadas. Deixei no local um simples ensinamento sobre o que os verdadeiros Deuses, os espíritos dos Elementos podem fazer. Espero que encontrem seu caminho. Se eu tivesse mais tempo, teria ficado para ensina-los, não seria a primeira vez que faria isso, mas precisamos continuar encontrando as ruínas. O livro de Farr, meu mentor, se abriu e palavras começaram a surgir nele. Estou tentando traçar algum padrão ou compreender o que é o livro, mas acredito que seja apenas um tipo de sistema automatizado que foi acionado pela ruína. Precisarei de mais tempo. Ilha flutuante AR: O espaço não é lugar para o meu irmão Terra ficar. Devemos reequilibrar a balança dos Elementos neste local. Derrube a ilha! O espírito do Ar não precisaria ter dito isso, pois foi meu primeiro pensamento quando avistei a aberração voadora. No chão, viviam seres miseráveis e nos céus, seres que se imaginavam divinos, capazes de voar usando elementos artificiais. Apesar de serem claramente da mesma linha racial, os que voavam se achavam superiores, como se o Ar fosse superior à Terra por estar acima dela. Tolos! Mostramos a eles a verdade por trás de suas crendices e eles terão uns bons anos para resolverem seus complexos. O importante é que encontramos outra ruína e que a ilha caiu, como deveria. O livro de Farr mais uma vez se manifestou. Talvez não seja uma programação, talvez exista algum espírito nele ou mesmo uma consciência se manifeste por meio dele. Espero desvendar isso com o tempo. História Dragnar nasceu em um vilarejo primitivo chamado Khardaga, cercado por outros vilarejos que viviam em um delicado equilíbrio de poder, numa região chamada por todos de Planícies. A cultura local (inclusive das vilas próximas) profetizava que um dia nasceria a criança predestinada que traria paz para as Planícies, reunindo todas as vilas sob uma bandeira. Essa criança nasceria com a marca dos elementos sagrados e os usaria para controlar os conflitos e levar calmaria às tribos, vilas, vilarejos e cidades que cobriam as Planícies. Dragnar possui uma marca de nascença que foi identificada como o sinal profetizado; e desde pequeno foi criado para ser a criança escolhida. Cresceu aprendendo a dominar os espíritos e os conhecimentos místicos que lhe foram ensinados pelo velho Farr, o xamã de seu vilarejo. Desde tenra idade, demonstrou grande capacidade de absorção e um dom inato para aprender. Ainda no meio de sua juventude, assumiu a chefia de Khardaga, quebrando uma regra tradicional de que apenas os chefes de família poderiam ser chefes da vila. Ele liderou com certa eficiência até que um dia os caçadores da vila encontraram algo em meio a uma ruína sagrada (pensei em algo como os restos de uma espaçonave ou algo assim, onde eles escavavam recursos para Khardaga). Tratava-se de um objeto esférico cromado que gravitava acima do solo enquanto pulsava sutilmente. De pronto, levaram à presença do xamã Farr e de Dragnar. Os dois estudaram o objeto dia e noite, mas por mais que se empenhassem, não conseguiam descobrir que utilidade poderia possuir. Com o passar do tempo, acabou esquecido, tornando-se um mero enfeite na tenda de Dragnar, que se preparava para casar com Maila, uma jovem uma tribo próxima, chamada de Tanga. Ocorre que a jovem Maila teria sido prometida a Broghor chefe de uma pequena cidade conhecida como a Cidade Caída, que possuía tendências hostis sobre todas as vilas da Planície. Broghor esperava conquistar todas as civilizações próximas para que servissem a seus desejos insanos. Ele acabara de se tornar viúvo novamente e exigira a filha do pajé de Tanga como sua futura esposa, sob a ameaça de que a recusa resultaria na total destruição da tribo. Temeroso de não conseguir proteger seu povo, o pajé aceitou a requisição, sabendo que provavelmente Maila seria morta pelo tirano, como suas outras esposas. Mas o pajé elaborou um plano: se ele conseguisse convencer Dragnar, o escolhido, a se casar com sua filha, além de salva-la, salvaria toda Tanga, que além de tudo iria se fundir à Khardaga, vila do predestinado! Dragnar não sabia da artimanha do pajé, e só ficou sabendo do ataque da Cidade Caída quando Broghor e seu exército já estavam se aproximando de Khardaga. Comandou os homens a pegarem em armas para defender a vila, mas os oponentes eram muito mais numerosos, além de serem conhecidos como um povo conquistador e sem clemência. Se Dragnar não fizesse algo, não só ele mesmo iria morrer, mas todos que jurara proteger. Foi quando se recordou do objeto esférico, que havia alcunhado de Coração de Prata. Talvez fosse seu destino usar o Coração para derrotar os ferozes oponentes e assim ganhar respeito de toda a Planície, finalmente trazendo a paz da profecia. Ele tinha poucas horas até o início do ataque, mas era a melhor aposta que poderia fazer. Com o auxílio do xamã Farr, iniciaram todos os rituais que conheciam para fazer objetos sagrados funcionarem. O Coração de Prata só teve a primeira reação quando já ouviam os sons da batalha dentro da vila. De alguma maneira, teriam ativado o Coração e seu pulsar começou a se tornar mais forte, acompanhado de um zumbido que aumentava a cada expandida. Dragnar o ergueu sobre sua cabeça usando palavras antigas, a língua das sombras (a língua dos donos da espaçonave caída) até que um clarão e um estrondo terrível tiraram sua consciência. Quando despertou, os inimigos haviam desaparecido. Assim como todo seu vilarejo. Onde um dia fora sua amada Khardaga, hoje existe uma cratera. Dragnar, tomado de puro pavor e temor fez de tudo para destruir ou se desfazer do artefato, mas não apenas era indestrutível, como por algum motivo místico, passou a seguir o último xamã de Khardaga. Desde então, se dedicou em vagar pelo desconhecido em busca de conhecimento sobre como destruir o Coração de Prata e sobre o verdadeiro escolhido, que um dia poderia levar paz para as Planícies, diferentemente da morte e destruição que ele trouxe. Costumes de Khardaga Em Khardaga, existiam 3 classes: os xamãs, os líderes e o povo. O controle da vila era sempre feito por aquele que se mostrasse mais apto entre os chefes de família. Isso era definido pelo povo, por aclamação. Uma vez que o líder da vila ficasse velho demais (aproximadamente a idade que Dragnar tem hoje), ele era substituído por um mais jovem e era afastado, passando a integrar o conselho de líderes, composto por todos os líderes anteriores a ele. Eram eles que cuidavam das leis e julgavam os infratores. Os xamãs sempre existiam em dois. Um xamã e um aprendiz. O aprendiz se tornava xamã com a morte deste e escolhia entre as crianças o seu próprio aprendiz. Os xamãs eram os responsáveis pelas descobertas da numenera e decidiam o destino dos itens encontrados em ruínas, além de terem sido incumbidos em decifrar as mensagens dos deuses elementais. Eles auxiliavam o líder com conselhos, e eram o voto de minerva quando existia qualquer tipo de embate na vila. O povo era responsável pelo simples exército que tinham, pelo cultivo e pecuária. Além de dever cuidar das explorações e construções. Tinham também a graça de escolherem dentre seus chefes de família quem seria o próximo líder. Não era incomum que famílias se sucedessem, mas também não existia um monopólio dessa escolha. O líder da vila sempre vestia uma luva robótica na mão direita, que lhe era calçada pelo líder que deixava o poder. Simbolizava o controle que devia ter, mas também, algo que um dia perderia. Os xamãs usavam vestes coloridas com os deuses elementais estampados de maneira clara e vívida. O povo sempre amarrava uma tira de couro no braço esquerdo, pois eram a força da vila. Contos de Dragnar, o último Xamã de Khardaga OS ESCRAVOS Esses eventos se passam 10 anos antes da aventura. Dragnar estava seguindo uma pista que leu mas estrelas sobre o escolhido e acabou chegando a uma cidade chamada Vroga. Lá, ele descobriu, ao invés do escolhido, uma cidade vivendo a amargura da escravidão. Vroga havia sido invadida por uma cidade inimiga que aprisionou as mulheres e crianças e levaram os homens para serem vendidos, usados como mão de obra em trabalhos forçados ou mortos. O xamã logo percebeu que não encontraria o escolhido ali, mas precisava ajudar aquelas pessoas cativas. Na calada da noite, Dragnar usando os elementos, criou um incêndio numa floresta próxima para atrair a atenção dos guardas. Quando eles saíram para tentar conter as chamas, o xamã percebeu que se tratavam da mesma facção da cidade caída, a que tornara a vida dele e da sua Khardaga miseráveis. Isso significava que eles se tratavam de uma organização e não apenas uma cidade. Dragnar libertou os prisioneiros e um a um derrotou os soldados dos inimigos. Quando enfrentou o líder, ele revelou que o seu grupo se chama Nova Era e que eles estão espalhados por todo mundo conhecido. Dragnar o entregou para os prisioneiros lhe servirem justiça e partiu. Mas enquanto ia, foi interrompido por uma jovem. Ela se apresentou como Hanna, agradeceu e disse que nunca se esqueceria de Dragnar, dando de presente algo que teria encontrado em um "lugar especial". Esse presente é a seta que Dragnar usa sempre quando precisa saber que caminho tomar A FAMÍLIA LUZ DE PRATA A família de Dragnar recebeu esse nome em razão da chegada de seu avô a Khardaga. Era uma noite sem estrelas, mas a lua brilhava com uma intensidade incomum. Muitos afirmaram que viram o homem descendo da própria lua, outros disseram que ele apareceu no meio da vila, mas ele jamais negou ou afirmou qualquer das teorias. Chamado pelos aldeões apenas de Luz de Prata, o avô de Dragnar apresentava um conhecimento incomum sobre a numenera e muito discutiu (ensinou mesmo) com Farr, o xamã da pequena vila. Diversas foram as vezes que Farr insistiu que Luz de Prata se tornasse seu aprendiz, mas ele sempre negou a oferta de maneira elegante, que fazia Farr acreditar que era por ser um cargo importante demais para um forasteiro. Após alguns anos vivendo em Khardaga, Luz de Prata desapareceu por alguns dias. Como isso nunca havia ocorrido antes, o vilarejo ficou consternado, pois nutriam grande respeito e apreço pelo novo amigo. Semanas depois, ele surgiu trazendo em seus braços um bebê, que afirmou ser sua filha chamada Âmbar. Como lhe era de costume, se recusou a dar maiores explicações. A vila recebeu a pequena com braços abertos e a batizaram Âmbar Luz de Prata. Âmbar cresceu com muita energia e um vigor incomum. Se destacava nas brincadeiras das crianças, constantemente vencendo meninos e meninas. Já na adolescência, Âmbar se tornou uma caçadora e em poucos anos já comandava os exploradores e caçadores de Khardaga. A sua astúcia e beleza captaram o olhar de Céu, o aprendiz que Farr havia escolhido para lhe suceder. Apesar de se conhecerem desde pequenos, Céu descobriu o sentimento em uma confraternização da vila enquanto observava silenciosamente a graça e carisma de Âmbar. Foi necessário muito esforço para que a líder dos caçadores notasse que seu bom amigo desejava algo mais que sua amizade. Mas não demorou muito para que ela cedesse à bondade e devoção de Céu e se casassem no ano em que Âmbar descobriu as ruínas sagradas, vizinhas à vila. Luz de Prata desapareceu de uma vez por todas quando nasceu Dragnar. Khardaga não sabia se amargava o desaparecimento de alguém tão querido ou se comemorava o nascimento da criança predestinada, que trazia a marca dos elementos em sua pele. À medida que Dragnar crescia, e observando que o jovem tinha um potencial tremendo, Céu abdicou seu posto como aprendiz do já velho Farr para que seu filho aprendesse diretamente do único que estudara os elementos com Luz de Prata. Assim, Céu integrou a equipe de exploradores de Âmbar nos anos que se sucederam. Quando Dragnar assumiu a liderança da vila, afastou seus pais das atividades rotineiras, pois já os considerava idosos e temia por sua segurança. Os dois acabaram atendendo, apesar de protestarem tanto quanto puderam. Foi na última missão dos dois que descobriram a misteriosa esfera nas ruínas sagradas. O próprio vilarejo decidiu batiza-la de Luz de Prata, em homenagem à prestigiosa família do líder de Khardaga. Os pais de Dragnar tentavam se acostumar com a reclusão que o filho lhes havia condenado, mas sentiam muita falta da vida que levavam caçando e explorando novos lugares. Certo alívio lhes alcançou quando souberam que Dragnar finalmente escolhera uma esposa da vila vizinha, Tanga. Dragnar se casaria com a filha do chefe, chamada de Maila e lhes daria um neto! O casal estava em meio aos planejamentos do casamento de seu filho quando a Cidade Caída avançou sobre Khardaga.... FESTIVIDADES DE KHARDAGA Por ser um vilarejo pequeno e, por consequência, com muitas tarefas para todos habitantes, as festividades costumavam ser modestas e mais simples. Apesar disso, existiam as comemorações pelo nascimento, casamento, e de mudança de estações. Havia ainda o ritual fúnebre. Nascimento Sempre que uma criança nascia em Khardaga, o xamã deveria realizar o ritual de recebimento do seu espírito. O ritual consistia em pintar os símbolos do Espírito na criança e ela deveria ser levada a um berço cercado pelos outros Elementos. Na primeira hora da manhã. Durante todo o dia, a vila dividia as boas vindas ao novo integrante da comunidade com seus afazeres. Enquanto isso, o xamã meditava, agitando os Elementos para saber qual seria aquele que acompanharia o pequenino por toda sua vida. Um elemento era o dominante e haviam os secundários que delineavam sua personalidade. Algumas vezes, uma criança possuía dois ou três Elementos vinculado a ela, raramente possuía quatro ou cinco e quando tinha mais de seis vinculados, essa criança se tornaria um xamã. Ao final da tarde, o bebê era apresentado para a vila como um membro efetivo da comunidade. Casamento O casamento se dava sempre no final da tarde e era celebrado pelo chefe da vila durante toda a noite. A festa era regada a hidromel e vinho, com muita comida e dança. Era o evento mais feliz de Khardaga, pois era o anúncio de que seu tamanho aumentaria em pouco tempo. Necessariamente, as comemorações deviam estar encerradas no meio da madrugada. Funeral Quando um membro da vila morria, o xamã o levava para as ruínas sagradas. Lá, o falecido recebia um presente de cada outro membro da vila. Após, o xamã deveria devolver o corpo para seu Elemento dominante. Assim, o seu corpo e alma iriam integrar os Elementos para sempre. A cerimônia sempre deve acabar na primeira hora da manhã. O funeral do xamã era realizado apenas pelo seu ajudante, que assumia o lugar de xamã. Mudança de estações Cada estação do ano era representada pelos 9 elementos. E cada uma era um ode àquele Elemento. Toda comemoração era dirigida ao xamã, enquanto representante dos Elementos, mas a festa mesmo era realizada pelo povo que sempre procurava surpreendê-lo. Quanto mais surpreso, mais feliz ele ficava e mais próspera era aquela estação. As estações e, portanto os Elementos, são: Terra, Água, Fogo, Ar, Espírito, Vida, Morte, Noite e Dia. A CARAVANA Dragnar já viajava solitariamente há alguns anos. Estava acostumado com a solidão, mas isso não significava que ele gostasse de ser solitário. Algumas pessoas pelas quais cruzou nos caminhos que percorreu o cativaram, mas sempre se julgando uma ameaça a todos à sua volta em razão do Coração de Prata, acabou abandonando a todos antes que se afeiçoasse. E não foi diferente quando passou pelas ruínas de Shurrupak, onde encontrou uma caravana perdida. A caravana queria chegar a Sylvannest, mas querendo desviar do que entenderam ser uma emboscada na estrada, entraram nas antigas ruínas e acabaram perdidos. Estavam há dois dias tentando encontrar a saída quando Dragnar os encontrou. Apesar da dureza que o xamã tratava as pessoas, seu coração era complacente, e vendo aquela caravana de velhos, crianças e doentes, decidiu ajudar. A caravana não desconfiou de uma pessoa que em si não parecia representar perigo, uma vez que parecia quase tão velho quanto alguns ali e viajava sozinho, apesar da estranha esfera que o orbitava. Dragnar saiu de seu caminho e os guiou até a estrada que os levaria a seu destino. Apesar de estarem juntos, poucas palavras foram trocadas até o cair da noite. Caminharam durante a noite enxergando muito pouco do caminho sobre diversos protestos, mas não ousaram desobedecer o guia. Quando finalmente pararam, os adultos delegaram atividades uns aos outros e às crianças. Os adultos buscavam perigo nas imediações. Um menino tentava acender o fogo enquanto outras crianças limpavam o local em que iriam pernoitar. Cansado das tentativas fracassadas do jovem, Dragnar comandou os elementos e acendeu a chama num passe de numenera. Todos se espantaram, não imaginaram que um senhor com sua aparência fosse capaz de fazer tais coisas. Murmuraram agradecimentos e colocaram a caça que pegaram durante o dia para assar. Enquanto esperavam o alimento ficar pronto, o garoto que tentara acender a fogueira tomou coragem e perguntou: - Quem é o senhor? Um dos adultos o repreendeu, mas Dragnar gesticulou, afastando sua preocupação e respondeu sem muita cerimônia: - Meu nome é Dragnar. O jovem, claramente sem sentir que sua pergunta havia sido respondida, continuou: - Mas... Como o senhor fez isso? Dragnar soluçou um riso. Há tempos não conversava, menos ainda falava de sua crença com outras pessoas. De alguma maneira, o garoto lhe lembrava a jovem escrava que libertara em Vroga poucos anos antes. Como se chamava mesmo? "Hanna", lembrou-se. - Sou um xamã, meu jovem. - O que é um xamâ? - Xamã é uma pessoa que estuda muito a numenera, a ponto de conseguir se comunicar com os Elementos. - E o que são os elementos? - Os Elementos são tudo que nos forma, e ao nosso mundo. É a água que bebemos, o chão que caminhamos, o ar que respiramos, os animais que comemos, o fogo que assa nosso alimento, os espíritos que temos dentro de nossos corpos... À medida que Dragnar citava cada um dos elementos, os mesmos o rondavam em pequena escala, ilustrando o que dizia. A caravana se quietou paralisada, rodeando o Xamã, fascinados com o que dizia e mostrava. Um senhor de idade perguntou com voz cansada: - Como nunca ouvi falar sobre isso? - Porque o senhor nunca ouviu com atenção. Não precisaria sequer de mim aqui dizendo essas coisas. Se prestarem atenção, perceberão que os elementos nos rodeiam e permeiam tudo que existe. Uma senhora febril perguntou quase em tom de aflição: - Os elementos poderiam... me curar? Dragnar sorriu. Sentia uma euforia, uma alegria que há muito não lembrava existir. A última vez que havia ensinado sobre os Elementos foi antes de Khardaga ter sido destruída. - Certamente. Mas não basta eu querer. A senhora também precisa querer. Precisa compreender a importância e grandeza dos Elementos. - Eu acredito! - suplicou. - Não assim. Dê a si mesma um momento para pensar no que eu disse. olhe para as estrelas, para as luas, para seus entes queridos. Sinta, veja, ouça os Elementos. E eu a curarei por meio deles. Horas depois, a caravana se recolheu para dormir, cada um tentando encontrar os Elementos que os cercavam e constituíam. Enquanto Dragnar se enrolava em sua capa, o garoto se aproximou dele: - Xamã Dragnar, meu nome é Rouxinol. Dragnar sorriu e imaginou que o garoto já era um Elemento em seu próprio nome e sequer tinha consciência disso. - Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Rouxinol. Você compreendeu o que eu disse essa noite? - Sim! - Respondeu entusiasmado. - Então vá descansar. A partir de amanhã, você deverá cuidar de todos aqui e leva-los em segurança. Uma vez que tenha compreendido o que eu ensinei, sua responsabilidade é maior que a dos outros. Extasiado e se sentindo importante e responsável, Rouxinol se deitou junto de sua mãe. Quando o sol nasceu, Dragnar havia desaparecido. Rouxinol queria gritar e chorar, mas se lembrou das palavras do xamã. Os adultos reclamavam que ele lhes havia abandonado e uma confusão começou a se instalar quando a senhora doente acordou e gritou. Sua febre desaparecera. Outros doentes se perceberam curados. Rouxinol notou uma seta riscada na areia em que Dragnar deitou-se. - Mas por onde vamos? Continuamos perdidos! - resmungou uma das crianças. - Por aqui. - falou Rouxinol confiante, enquanto retomava a caminhada. Os demais quiseram debater. Mas algo lhes dizia que o garoto sabia para onde estava indo.